Sharp Dressed Man
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: The Warblers go tux shopping.


**Hey everyone! How awesome was the first episode of Glee? **

**I really miss the Warblers, so here's a little oneshot :) it's set between CP Coulter's Dalton and the actual show, after Kurt's transfer, around the time of Prom. **

**Rane and Jogan :)**

**I don't own Glee or ZZ Top. I wish I did. But I don't. **

Saturday. Lunchtime. Prom was next month at Dalton, and none of the boys had tuxes yet, so the Warblers decided it would be a good day to go to the mall as a group again. All of the Windsors and most of the Hanovers piled into a small number of cars and caravanned over to the mall. In the store, Blaine was slightly overwhelmed by the amount of formal wear. The Twins finally released Dwight, whom they had unwillingly dragged along, and let him go look at the fedoras in the darkest corner of the store.

"Hey Rabbit," Ethan said with a smirk.

"You still want to do that big rock number?" finished Evan.

"Guys," Blaine began warningly "you know what happened last time we performed in a store," he tried to plead with them but they had already started singing the guitar part. Wes and David eagerly joined in, quickly followed by Reed, Shane, and the Hanovers. Blaine was a bit embarrassed, and concerned about being banned from yet another store in the mall, but when the time came for the lyrics, the Twins had him in a jacket and pushed him into the center of the store.

Blaine had no choice but to sing.

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
>And I don't know where I am goin' to<br>Silk suit, black tie _

_black tie _repeated David as he straightened his newly acquired silk tie. _  
><em>

_I don't need a reason why_

He winced as Shane twirled Reed across the room, barely missing a table of immaculately arranged cufflinks.

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can_  
><em>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<em>

Blaine started to get into it a bit more when he looked around and realized no one seemed to be bothered by the impromptu performance. The customers and salespeople actually seemed to be enjoying it.

_Gold watch, diamond ring_  
><em>I ain't missin' not a single thing<em>

Wes and David were trying on top hats while Dwight was surprisingly nodding along in his corner.

_cufflinks, stick pin  
><em>_When I step out I'm gonna do you in_

He slid on his signature pink sunglasses and spun around.

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can_  
><em>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<em>

Blaine straightened his cufflinks and posed like James Bond.

The Warblers were going crazy: dancing with mannequins, trying on hats, jackets, vests, gloves, ties, and anything else they could get their hands on. They were walking in and out of the dressing rooms, each time they opened the doors they had something completely different on.

The twins had on matching powder blue tuxes at one point and they were playing air guitar as they were singing the guitar solo back and forth at each other. Reed had finally found a jacket small enough for him and twirled on the spot, nearly falling, but Shane slid dramatically under the table and caught him.

They paused momentarily when Logan, Julian, and the Stuart Warblers walked in with the rest of the Hanovers. But the twins continued the melody. Strangely, Julian seemed to really like the song and was already rocking out by himself. The Stuarts shrugged and joined in, this time making Logan pick up the lead vocals.

_Top coat, top hat  
>Well I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat<em>

Logan sang, looking a bit uncomfortable. Julian took the next part, getting way into character.

_Black shades, white gloves  
>Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love<em>

Julian continued while staring at Logan through his dark sunglasses, leaning towards him fake dramatically with a smirk. Logan smiled back and they finished the verse together.

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<em>

The Warblers were going even more crazy, spinning other customers, jumping over furniture, having way too much fun.

Hats and ties were being thrown across the aisles; mannequins were either being rolled across the store, escorted down an aisle, or used as a launch point for a particularly high jumping dance move.

The Twins pulled Dwight into the chaos as David back-flipped off a table. Reed and Shane were dancing happily together, as were Julian and Logan. Blaine and Wes were riding a wheeled rack of dress pants.

Towards the end, the boys all had on over-the-top different outfits and marched down the middle of of the store like a fashion runway, posing and dancing. They ended in a neat block and finished the song in unison.

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<em>

The song ended to more applause than the Gap store performance did, and the shop owner gave them all discounts.

**Thanks for reading! The Warblers are the best! And they always look sharp ;)**


End file.
